A dream come true?
by LostLaputa
Summary: What can a dream leads to? Mild Yaoi. [One shot]. Enjoy. Rated T just in case.


_**A/N: I do not own Slam Dunk. This is my first very mild yaoi fic. Please go easy on me. May contain some grammar and spelling mistake. Enjoy. **_

Rukawa rose from lying. _What the hell?? _He dreamt about something weird. He looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. He got out from bed, washed and dressed for his usual morning practice.

His dream haunted him all the way to his usual basketball court. When he reached his destination, he locked his bicycle to the fence. As he stepped into the court, he dribbled his ball and did a lay-up. The ball went into the basket. Suddenly, he heard clapping from behide. He turned and saw Mitsui.

"Surprise to see me here?" Mitsui asked. Rukawa would have answered 'Hell ya!!" if his name wasn't Rukawa Kaede. Instead, he looked away and did a long shot. As expected, the ball went into the basket.

"Let's have an one on one." Mitsui said. Rukawa stared at him with suprise in his eyes. Mitsui stole the ball from Rukawa without waiting for an answer and did a lay-up. The ball went in. Mitsui turned to Rukawa, holding his two fingers and said with a smile, "That's two points for me and none for you..."

"That's cheating, senpai..." said Rukawa with a rather uncaring manner. Mitsui ignored him. He passed the ball to Rukawa, "Check." Rukawa saw no escape to this "one-on-one" game and passed the ball back to Mitsui and started to defend Mitsui from scoring. Mitsui held the ball for a few moments and he saw a leak in Rukawa's defend. He took the chance to score but Rukawa block his lay-up. Rukawa took the chance to score a basket with a lay-up and they were even.

At that moment, a pretty girl passed by and caught Mitsui's attention. Rukawa took advantage in this situation and scored by a long shot. "Now is 4-2…" he said with an emotionless voice. Mitsui glared at him as the game continued.

After checking the ball, Rukawa was waiting for a chance to do a lay-up. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw no one. As he turned to face the basket, Mitsui placed a kiss on his lips. He was stunned. Mitsui took advantage in the situation and stole the ball, scoring with a lay-up. Mitsui turned to face Rukawa, smiling and said, "That's for taking advantage of me." Rukawa blinked his eyes. He cannot believe this is happening. _I must be in a dream._ This seems very familiar. Suddenly, he remembered what was weird about his dream. He dreamt about this scene.

"Let's call it a day. I have to go back and change for school. See you later." Mitsui's voice interrupted Rukawa's thoughts. Mitsui did not seem to take what just happened seriously. Rukawa stared after Mitsui's back. He couldn't move a muscle at all. After what seem like hours, he regained some consciousness and ride back home.

XXX

In school,

Rukawa was really bothered by what had happen this morning. It was recess time. He was wandering around the school ground, thinking over and over about it. He had always admired his senpai, but never thought of having feelings for him. It just wasn't normal. He decided to go up to the rooftop to refresh his mind. On his way there, he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Mitsui. He's mouth would have dropped open if he wasn't Rukawa Kaede.

"Hello," said Mitsui with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here, senpai?" asked Rukawa.

"My, I've transferred back to this school," replied Mitsui.

"Why?" Rukawa asked again without showing any emotion.

"Because I wanted to see you," replied Mitsui rather carefree.

Rukawa was taken by surprise. _Is he serious? _

Mitsui waved his hand in front of Rukawa. "Rukawa?? Anyway, I had to go to the-"as Mitsui walked pass Rukawa.

"I really liked you…" Mitsui stopped dead in his tracks. Rukawa realized what he just said and was trying to cover what he just said. Before Rukawa could say anything, Mitsui turned. His face wore a grin and said, "Finally I got you to say that…"

Rukawa was confused. _Does that mean….?? _He forced the thought out of his mind. "I have feelings for you too…" said Mitsui still grinning. For the first time, Rukawa Kaede blushed.

- The End -

_**A/N: Special thanks to my friend who gave me this idea. Thanks!**_


End file.
